Once In WalMart
by Yumi-Tsubato
Summary: Madara, Sasuke and Itachi go to Wal-Mart to buy some new clothes. MadaSasuIta RP by me and my 'daughter' I dont own Naruto characters


_**Once In Wal-Mart**_

Madara, Sasuke, and Itachi were at Wal-Mart. Why? Well, Itachi wanted to buy some new clothes, because he ALWAYS had to be in with the new fad. He quickly picked out some dark black skinny, and I mean SKINNY jeans. Madara noticed Itachi's choice and snickered, "That'll shrink you're dick 'Tachi~" Sasuke chuckled along with Madara at the madly blushing uke in front of them.

"Yeah, but I look damn sexy in 'em~" Itachi purred.

"If you say so..." Madara sighed.

Itachi growled and left for the change rooms, his younger brother was about to follow but Madara stopped him.

"What gives?" Sasuke hissed.

"I have an idea...listen." Madara said then whispered it into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke smirked and blushed lightly, "I like that idea, let's do it." Sasuke said.

The two perverts ran after the uke and shoved him in the change rooms. "HEY! GUYS! THAT WAS LIKE, SOOOO TOTALLY bNOT/b COOL!" Itachi yelled, clearly shocked and pissed off.

"Dearest Kami you're acting like a teenage girl!" Madara sighed as Sasuke closed and locked the door.

"Now let's play." Sasuke purred.

Itachi went wide-eyed and blushed madly, "U-uh...g-guys...?"

Madara grinned and ripped off Itachi's pants whilst Sasuke ripped off Itachi's shirt.

"NUUU! THAT WAS A NEW OUTFIT YOU BASTARDS!" Itachi hissed.

"It's not like you're going to care after a moment." Sasuke smirked and kissed his brother.

Madara started to work on a nice big hicky for Itachi. Itachi couldn't help but moan into the kiss, the feeling of being dominated was so addicting. He knew he would be uke the rest of his life. Both Madara and Sasuke slipped their hands in Itachi's boxers. Itachi grit his teeth as Madara poked his entrance with his index finger, but soon moaned in pleasure as Sasuke stroked his member.

Sasuke pulled off Itachi's boxers so it was easier to work on him in this condition. Madara shoved his index up Itachi and started to stretch him.

"Nya-oh!" Itachi screeched. It felt SO amazing! Yet, at the same time, so terrible! Having something inside of him, even just a finger, wasn't as ifun/i as he'd thought it would be.

Sasuke added his index up Itachi to help his uncle stretch him. They earned a cute mewl from Itachi as they were thrusting their fingers in and out of him.

"W-what a-about all t-the people? W-wont t-they hear us?" Itachi said between moans.

"Let them hear." Both Sasuke and Madara said in unison.

Madara was the first to add his second finger up Itachi, he kept thrusting for a moment then Sasuke added his.

"AAAaah!" Itachi moaned out in slight pain. He was beginning to think Madara and Sasuke were trying to rip him in half.

Madara and Sasuke became a little more gentle with Itachi, soon they'd fuck him anyways...Itachi soon got used to it and couldn't help but jerk his body. And when he did, spikes of pleasure ran up and down his spine.

"OOOH! AH!" Itachi screamed in pure pleasure as Madara and Sasuke rammed their fingers in that spot again.

"Enough," Madara announced, "I want to fuck him now!"

"horny much?" Sasuke smirked.

Madara rolled his eyes as the two pulled out their fingers. Itachi whimpered as the fingers were removed. He already missed the feeling of having something inside him. Madara smirked then pulled out his raging hard on. Sasuke made Itachi get on all fours then pulled out his own erection. He then slipped in front of Itachi, poking his erection in Itachi's face.

"Ready?" The two purred.

Itachi shook his head violently and waggled his ass. Madara chuckled lightly and shoved himself up Itachi quickly. Sasuke, on the other hand, forced his brother's mouth open and shoved his member down his throat. All three let out moans. But Itachi's, not out of pure pleasure like the others...

Sasuke started thrusting his member in Itachi's throat, he loved the tight and wet sensation. Madara was stuck waiting for his uke to adjust to his size. Itachi tried his best not to gag on Sasuke's cock. It was actually pretty big! Itachi soon was used to Madara and bucked his hips back, making himself and Madara moan.

Madara got the message immediately, he started to thrust in and out of Itachi slowly, but getting faster and faster within each thrust. Itachi couldn't hold in a loud moan of pleasure. He was trying his best to suck Sasuke, but he couldn't help it! It felt soooo good! Although Sasuke wasn't getting much attention, he still loved it. He thought it felt great.

Itachi thought he would go insane because of all the pleasure he was receiving! Madara reached under Itachi and started to pump his member as he pounded hard into him. As if on cue, Itachi screamed out in pleasure around Sasuke's dick as he suddenly felt spikes of pleasure jolt throughout his body.

"Aaah! Itachi!" Sasuke moaned throwing his head back.

Madara groaned slamming into Itachi. A little while later, Itachi started to feel a coil in his stomach heat and tighten up. Sasuke too was feeling the same, Madara wasn't. He was still pounding mercilessly into Itachi's tight ass. Itachi sucked hard, hoping to make Sasuke cum so he could scream for Madara. Unfortunately, Sasuke was still pretty far from cumming, he slammed his cock deep in Itachi's throat almost causing him to gag.

Itachi screamed around Sasuke's cock as Madara somehow picked up his pace. Sasuke started to feel his limits come, he was going to cum in a couple of minutes. Itachi bucked his hips back in time with Madara's inhumanly fast thrusts, making him go deeper each time. Sasuke moaned loudly and came into his brother's mouth unable to hold it in anymore. Itachi swallowed the sweetly sour liquid quickly and spat out Sasuke's cock.

"AAAH! MADARAAA!" Itachi screamed in pure pleasure, not caring if there was probably a huge crowd forming around their changing stall now.

Sasuke sat back panting hard as his brother screamed for Madara. That was hot, and as much as he would have loved to fuck him, he had have enough of sexual activity.

Madara was pounding hard into Itachi, he was going to make him cum everywhere. Damn he loved sex! Itachi screamed out in pure pleasure again as that coil tightened more. Sasuke found himself hard again, as he watched his brother scream in pleasure. He started to masturbate. Itachi smirked at te sight. His brother was touching himself because of him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as his brother starred at him. Madara was fucking Itachi hard now, it was almost like the change room they were in was shaking from his thrusts. He pumped Itachi's member much faster at the same time sending more pleasure to him.

"AAAH!" Itachi screamed arching his back in pleasure.

"People definitely heard that!" Madara groaned.

"I D-DONT GIVE A F-FUCK!" Itachi screamed arching his back incredibly far.

Sasuke moaned out loudly and came on his brother's face. He smirked at his brother's reaction as he pulled up his pants.

"I'll go take care of the crowd." Sasuke smirked and slipped out of the change room quickly.

Madara nodded as Sasuke left then returned his full attention on his oldest nephew. Itachi was lapping up all the white fluid he could. It was sweet, but somewhat sour. "Mmm!" Itachi moaned.

Madara started to pound even harder into Itachi, his limits were coming fast. "OH GOD MADARAAAAA!" Itachi screamed in pure pleasure as he toppled off that blissful edge and came hard.

"S-SHIT!" Madara moaned loudly and came deep in Itachi's ass. Itachi moaned at the feeling of Madara's cum running down his legs.

Madara pulled out of his little uke, now that everything was quiet around them they could hear Sasuke convincing the group of people to leave. Madara chuckled lightly at Sasuke's annoyed tone and at the dumb questions the people were asking.

Itachi giggled. Madara cleaned himself up a little then walked over to the door, "I'm going to get you some new clothes since yours are...well..." Madara smirked starring at shredded and cum covered clothes.

Itachi blushed and nodded, "Yeah...thanks Madara."

_**THE END**_


End file.
